honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
State Security Naval Forces
In the People's Republic of Haven under government of Committee of Public Safety (1905-1915 P.D.) Office of State Security was amassing an entire fleet of warships, which were either commanded by SS officers or even manned entirely by State Security personnel. StateSec Naval Forces were used to cope with internal affairs. Features * Uniforms - standard black-and-red State Security uniforms - black trousers and red jacket. * Tradition of request for formal permission to board a ship was abandoned. Instead, it was just one more papers check before boarding a StateSec ship. * Custom of addressing StateSec officers as "sir/madam" was informally remainedcontrary to People's Navy where it was compulsory to address every member of personnel as "Citizen". * StateSec Naval Forces officers didn't cooperate with StateSec People's Commissioners assigned to People's Navy. * StateSec Naval Forces didn't cover StateSec Hades planetary prison after destruction of Charon control and all planetary defences in 1913 P.D. - it was People's navy picket planned for that issue. Known history * c1907 P.D. - Havenite naval forces rebellion in the Malgassy System supressed by People's Navy - StateSec Naval Forces were not refered then. * cNovember 1911 P.D. - [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]], a battlecruiser manned entirely by StateSec personnel and permanently assigned to the Office of Public Information, arrived at DuQuesne Station in the Barnet System as the first StateSec Naval Forces warship there. * cDecember 1911 P.D. - PNS Tepes was destroyed by escaping prisoners of war in the Cerberus System. * cJuly 1913 P.D. – StateSec heavy cruiser [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] was captured by escaped POWs in Hades orbit in the Cerberus System. * Between July and October 1913 P.D. – StateSec light cruiser [[PNS Bacchante|PNS Bacchante]] was captured by escaped POWs in Hades orbit at the Cerberus System. * October 9 1913 P.D. – StateSec Seabring expedition was captured in Hades orbit in the Cerberus System by escaped POW’s - 9 warships captured and 3 warships destroyed. * October 23 1913 P.D. – Citizen General Major of StateSec Chernock's ad hoc task group was destroyed in Battle of Cerberus by Elysian Space Navy - 4 StateSec warships were destroyed. * December 18, 1914 P.D. - Citizen Commodore of State Security Helft’s battle squadron destroyed in the Haven System two Capital Fleet SDs during Admiral McQueen’s coupe attempt. * Shortly before May 10, 1915 P.D. - Two StateSec battle squadrons consisted of superdreadnoughts were destroyed at the Lovat System by People’s Navy with auto destruction procedures. * cMay, 1915 P.D. - A battle division located in the Le Martin sector was almost peacefully integrated with the People’s Navy. * After May 1915 P.D.: ** Office of State Security was dissolved and its Naval Forces ships were planned to get back to the Republic of Haven Navy. ** Elements of the previous Havenite regime including StateSec forces became hostile to the newly established Republic of Haven - a number of provincial sectors had burst into rebellion against the new governmentno names of rebelled sectors appeared, even when hostile warlords were refered; one of rebelled sectors was located near La Martine sector, led by StateSec units, ** Some StateSec and People’s Navy warships, but no capital ships, were sold to third parties by its personnel or admirals, ** Elements of the previous regime began pirate activity in Talbott Cluster and Silesian Confederacy - 3 battlecruisers were destroyed by Royal Manticoran Navy and Imperial Andermani Navyno bigger rouge vessels present, ** Elements of the previous regime including StateSec naval forces established the "Liberation Force in Exile" with the stated goal of reestablishing the People's Republic of Haven. ** StateSec pirate units operating outside of the Republic of Haven received logistical and intelligence support from Mesa and Manpower. * c1918 P.D. – Last elements of StateSec forces in the Republic of Haven area were defeated. * August 25, 1920 P.D. – StateSec pirat "People's First Liberation Squadron" was destroyed by RMN at the Pontifex System, Talbott Cluster. Human resources * As general rule State Security allowed its people a lot more latitude in choosing their assignments than the Peeple's Navy did. * Much of StateSec Naval Forces personnel came from discontented elements of the pre-coup People's Navy and People's Marines, however it lacked the training and experience to make full and proper use in combat of the warships StateSec controlledeg. crews of the StateSec superdreadnoughts in the La Martin Sector had no real battle experience to May 1915 P.D.; crews of StateSec warships from Danak sector were much worse trained than People's Navy personnel there. * People’s Navy communications personnel was used to design and maintain StateSec communications systems. * After Admiral McQueen's coupe attempt in December 1914 P.D. it was beginned to employ conscriptsat least for intervention battaliones purposes. * It is not certain, if established after 1905 P.D. State Security Academy educated StateSec Naval Forces officers. Marine components * Generally State Security Ground Forces troops were used as marine components for StateSec Naval Forces vessels. * StateSec regulations didn't forbid to use People's Marines as marine components for StateSec Naval Forces. Generally People's Marines were present on a StateSec SD's in the rare instances when suppressing a widespread rebellion was required. There were at least 7 precedents when People's Marines had been stationed on StateSec capital ships, including: ** two Citizen People's Commissioner Eloise Pritchard's orders12th Fleet very likely - it was the only known force commanded by Citizen Admiral Guiscard consisted of real capital ships, ** Special Investigator Citizen StateSec Captain Victor Cachat's order in 1915 P.D. in the La Martine sector. Naval staffs personnel * probably there were no naval staffs within sectoral state security intervention forces there were two known events when People’s Navy staff was employed for task groups command in conjunction with StateSec in 1913 P.D.: Citizen Commodore Rachel Yang for Seabring expedition and Citizen Rear Admiral Yearman for Cerberus expedition - both under superior command of Generals of State Security, * at least three squadron-level naval staffs were present in 1914-1915 P.D. period, * Office of State Security had no suitable personnel for supreme naval commandfinally united armed forces commanded by StateSec officers were not created after destruction of the Octagone in December 1914 P.D.; the most senior appeared StateSec naval officer was in rank of Rear Admiral; one of StateSec battle squadrons was commanded by officer in rank of Commodore. Ranks Appeared: * Citizen Rear Admiral of State Security * Citizen Commodore of State Security * Citizen Captain of State Security * Citizen Commander of State Security * Citizen Lieutenant Commander of State Security * Citizen Lieutenant of State Security * Citizen Chief of State Security Notice: it is very likely that StateSec Naval Forces mimicked People's Navy ranks. Organization Command * Three appeared StateSec battle squadrons were commanded by officers in ranks of Citizen Commodore of StateSec or Citizen Rear Admiral of StateSec. * Two appeared StateSec divisions were commanded by officers in rank of Citizen Captain of StateSec. * In two cases StateSec sector naval intervention forces were subjugated to StateSec sector Commanding Officers in rank of General Major of StateSecpossible exeption: StateSec senior officer in La Martin sector was Citizen People's Commissioner Robert Jamka, assigned to Citizen Rear Admiral Chin; his authority concerning StateSec warships there was not explained, StateSec sector CO not appeared (HHA4) and no common StateSec naval command appeared in this sectors. Territorial organization Sectorit is not certain how many sectors was divided People's Republic on naval intervention forces, eg.: * in the Shilo sector - even 4 battlecruisers, 1 heavy cruiser and 1 light cruiser in 1913 P.D. - c.a. Octoberincorporated into Seabring expedition and seized by escaped POW’s at the Cerberus System - October 9 1913 P.D. (sector CO then - Citizen General Major of StateSec Prestwick Thornegrave), * in the Danak sector - 3 battlecruisers and 1 heavy cruiser in 1913 P.D. - c.a. Octoberincorporated into Cerberus expedition, destroyed in the Cerberus System in October 23 1913 P.D. (sector CO then - Citizen General Major of StateSec Seth Chernock), * in the Haven System, Capital sector'''StateSec sector CO didn't appears: ** a '''battle squadron, commanded by Citizen Commodore of State Security Helft, used against Capital Fleet during Admiral McQueen’s coup attempt in December 18, 1914 P.D., ** at least division of battlecruisers'2 vessels, commanded by Citizen Captain of State Security Eliza Shumate, * in the 'La Martin sector - a battle division of 2 SD’s, CO Citizen Captain of State Security Jillian Gallanti, used for Citizen Rear Admiral Chin’s task force14 battleships with cruisers and destroyers screen supervision, finaly in May 1915 P.D. integrated with People’s Navy; division consisted of: ** [[PNS Hector van Dragen|PNS Hector van Dragen]], CO Citizen Captain of State Security Jillian Gallanti, ** [[PNS Joseph Tilden|PNS Joseph Tilden]], CO Citizen Captain of State Security Vesey. Task oriented organization * Forces officially detached to People’s Navy military operations - the only known example was 12th Fleet during operation Scylla; initially over strengthen squadron of SD’s and DD’s was detached there and finally - 2 battle squadrons consisted probably of 24 SD'sappeared vessel’s names: [[PNS Alphand|PNS Alphand]], [[PNS DuChesnois|PNS DuChesnois]], [[PNS Lavalette|PNS Lavalette]]: ** 1 Battlesquadron, CO Citizen Rear Admiral of StateSec Alasdair Heemserk, ** 2 Battlesquadron, CO Citizen Salznerprobably in rank of Commodore or Rear Admiral, however it was Citizen Rear Admiral of StateSec Alasdair Heemserk who addressed surrender demand to People's Navy 12th Fleet commanders in the Lovat System, so it seems Heemserk could be senior Rear Admiral then Salzner. * Task groups formed for internal affairs - the only known example was Sebring expedition of 1913 P.D. * StateSec Hades planetary prison affairs: ** prisoners delivery - single ships, eg.: PNS Tepes (1911 P.D.), PNS Krashnark (1913 P.D.), ** taking supplies or workforce from Hades, eg.: PNS Bacchante (1913 P.D.), Seabring expedition (1913 P.D.). Other cooperation with People's Navy * Senior State Security officers possesed standing authority to requisition the support of any Navy or Marine units which they might happen to decide they needed, eg. naval staffs, courier ships or warships. ** The biggest known venture based on this authority was Citizen General Major of StateSec Seth Chernock's Cerberus expedition destroyed in the Cerberus System in October 1913 P.D. ** StateSec subjugated also at least two People's Navy courier ships because of shortages connected with operation Icarus in 1913 P.D.; this ships was sent to the Cerberus system. ** There were two known events when People’s Navy staff was employed for task groups command in conjunction with StateSec in 1913 P.D.: Citizen Commodore Rachel Yang for Seabring expedition and Citizen Rear Admiral Yearman for Cerberus expedition . * Two StateSec SD's were integrated into People's Navy task force in the Le Martin sector in May 1915 P.D. on the basis of Special Investigator StateSec Captain Victor Cahat's authority. Remains * StateSec warlords on the Republic of Haven area, very likely former StateSec sector Commanding Officers, eg.: ** Citizen General of StateSec Silas Mikasinovich - his naval forces consisted of capital ships, presumed to have surrendered to the Republic of Haven, ** Citizen General of StateSec Adrian Carson – part of his naval forces remnantssix freighters with an equivalent of two or three super dreadnought load-outs worth of missile pods on board and the better part of three of the old StateSec intervention battalions surrendered to Republic of Haven Navy in the Montague System. * People’s Republic rogue naval units outside Republic of Haven Navy were in contact with the "Liberation Force in Exile" organization, including: ** Citizen Commodore of StateSec Henri Clignet's "People's First Liberation Squadron" (PFLS), acting as pirates at Talbott Cluster space with Mesan and Manpower's support. PFLS consisted of Mars-B class heavy cruiser [[PNS Anhur|PNS Anhur]], CO Citizen Captain of StateSec Daumier and a destroyer, probably Desforge-class. PFLS was destroyed by RMN in August 25 1920 P.D. in the Pontifex System, Talbott Cluster. ** People’s Republic rouge warships present in the Silesian Confederacy – at least 3 battlecruisers, destroyed by RMN and IANnot all of them would be of StateSec origin. * Lost in the Cerberus system StateSec Naval Forces' warships were used by Elysian Space Navy, a task group-size fleet created in 1913 P.D. by POW's escaped from StateSec Hades planetary prison. In 1914 P.D. those ships and part of Elysian Space Navy personnel were incorporated into Grayson Space Navy as the Protector's Own Squadron. Ships StateSec naval prefix was "PNS" for "People's Navy Ship", because all Havenite warships officially belonged to the People’s Republic of Haven Navy and were just in temporary State Security use. StateSec Naval Forces acquired new warship classes as they became available, but generally operated no destroyers. Some ships could be modyfied to better cope with internal affairs, eg. [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]]. Ships by class: * Courier ships (Facteur-class probably). * A Desforge-class destroyer, destroyed in the Nuncio System, Talbott Cluster in 1920 P.D. * Frigate-class light cruisers: (appeared in the Cerberus System) Bacchante, Sabine, Seahorse – all three lost in 1913 P.D. * Mars-classes heavy cruisers: Anhur, Ares, Huan-Ti, Ishtar, Hachiman (1913+), Krashnark, Morrigan (1913+) - 4 undestroyed vessels captured for Elysian Space Navy (ESN) in the Cerberus System, severly damaged Anhur captured by RMN on the Talbott Cluster area in 1920 P.D. * Battlecruisers: ** Warlord-class battlecruisers appeared in the Cerberus System: Attila (1913+), Barbarossa, Cassander (1913+), Farnese, Ivan IV (1913+), Kutuzov, Modred (1913+), MacArthur, Tepes (1911+), Wallenstein – 5 undestroyed vessels captured for ESN. ** Two unknown class battlecruisers appeared as a part of StateSec Naval Forces present in the Haven system after McQueen's coup attempt - 1914/1915 P.D. (not appeared in the Cerberus System between July and October 1913 P.D.) * Dreadnaughts – mentioned as 12th Fleet component during operation Scylla in 1915 P.D. * Superdreadnaughts – at least 24 vessels, at least one DuQuesne-class (Alphand). Confirmed ships numbers: even 38 capital ships, including at least 2 DN's, at least 12 BC's, at least 7 CA's, at least 3 CL's. No battleships appeared. References HHA4 - Fanatic External links * [http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~tpope/misc/harrington/nefarious-list/1B1W005.HTM Warlord class battlecruiser chart at nefarious Honorverse Ships List] * Elysian Space Navy at wikipedia See also: People's Navy Category:Republic of Haven Category:Havenite Military Category:Republic of Haven Navy